With the advent of Internet access mobile communications technology, so also has evolved the presence of WiFi Internet access locations (i.e., hotspots provided by a network operator) where an Internet access mobile terminal may gain access to an Internet connection and Internet content. Such WiFi Internet access locations may comprise locations including but not limited to commercial services locations (i.e., restaurants, hotels and other retail sales establishments), public services locations (i.e., airports, other transportation terminals, libraries and government offices) and private locations (i.e., residences). These hotspots are also referred to as Open WiFi networks.
While ready mobile access to Internet service and Internet content is desirable within the context of the information technology art, ready mobile access to Internet service and Internet content is nonetheless not entirely without problems within the information technology art. In that regard, WiFi hotspots of an operator available to mobile terminals need to be managed by the operator in a way that is seamless to the mobile terminals especially when mobile terminals roam in a network comprising such WiFi hotspots. The greater the number of hotspots the more difficult it is for an operator to manage such a network.
Thus, desirable are apparatuses, methods and program product that provide for seamless connectivity within the context of mobile connectivity to a plurality of WiFi hotspots in a roaming environment, in such a way as to facilitate for the operator control of the access to the network as well as to facilitate for the mobile terminal access to the network.